1. Field of the Invention
A method and system for automated luggage security inspection. More particularly, a method and system for controlling an activity area, such as a checked bag reconciliation area, that utilize at least one automatic material handling device, such as an automatic guided vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In airport security operations, it is known in the art for suspect luggage/baggage, i.e., alarmed or unknown luggage items, to be inspected in a Checked Bag Reconciliation Area (CBRA). In the CBRA, the suspect luggage items are inspected by an agent and subsequently transferred to an appropriate location based on the inspection. Typically, the suspect luggage enters the CBRA on a staging conveyor from which it is manually removed by an agent and placed on a stand-alone inspection table. The luggage is then inspected on the inspection table by the agent, and based on the inspection, the agent determines whether the luggage item is cleared or not cleared. If the suspect luggage is cleared by the agent, it is manually transported by the agent to a clearance conveyor from which it can be picked up by another agent for transportation to an airplane or other suitable destination. If the suspect luggage is not cleared by the agent, it is transferred to a re-insert conveyor wherein it is transferred to an appropriate destination for further inspection.
There remains room in the art for improved luggage handling and transportation processes, particularly in activity areas like the CBRA. More specifically, there remains a need for improvements to make current luggage inspection processes in the CBRA more streamlined and less physically demanding for agents working in the CBRA.